A New Perspective
by kristencoale1
Summary: Jiraiya is dead, and in his coping and depressed state, Naruto takes no heed to Iruka's words and decides to travel the five nations. elsewhere, Hando Kudashomi feels like he doesn't belong. he's treated like an outcast, no one will let his advance from being a genin and they won't let him leave Kumokagure. what will happen when these two ninja cross in a turn of events?


**_Hey guys, so I finally got around to typing this because I actually wrote this before "The Unknown" because I thought it would be a bigger hit, and what do you know I was actually right for once. Okay so this is just Fan Fiction for once, not crossover, and I didn't know if I was actually going to do it because I got this as a writing/language assignment and I decided to create a new main character for the Naruto world. So I hope you like it. :)_**

Naruto bleakly walked the streets of Konohakagure, passing the closed shops slowly. He stalked into an all-night store efficiently placed atop the hill of the best gazing spot in the village, purchasing a popsicle that he and his master had used to share. The ninja sat upon the bench outside the building, overlooking the sleep town. He ruefully let the tears run down his cheeks, dripping to the ground along with his melted, frozen treat. A thought came to his mind, whispering mockingly, making the tears come harder. _Jiraiya-sensei is gone, and he is never coming back._

"Naruto," a familiar voice came to his ears, seeing Iruka-sensei out of the corner of his eye. The blond didn't speak a word, but indicated for his teacher to sit next to him. The sat in silence but finally the Jonin spoke. "I heard about Jiraiya,"

"I wanted him to always watch me…" Naruto muttered after a while, looking longingly at the dirt path. "I wanted him to see me become Hokage. All he ever saw was me being totally uncool and I…"

"Jiraiya always praised you. He spoke of you proudly, as if you were his own grandson," he stated, making the Jinjuuriki glance his way. "He believed you would take his place. He never doubted you would become a great Hokage." His eyes grew wide with surprise as Iruka got from his seat and kneeled down in front of Naruto, taking the popsicle from his trembling hands. "He was always watching, even now he still is, somewhere. He wouldn't praise you just to try to cheer you up when you're down. Just be the same old you he could always praise. You can't stay depressed forever! You are the awesome apprentice of one of the three legendary Sannin.

Naruto said inarticulate at his sensei, processing what he had just stated, and then a small smile came across his face, taking the offered half of the treat from him.

"Thanks…Iruka," Iruka's words went to heart, staying there for eternity. But Naruto didn't listen to them himself.

* * *

The villagers of Kumokagure woke up to start their daily routines to find graffiti painted over their shop windows and displays, looking like blood in the early sunlight. A signature was there, going wide and original which would not come off for weeks. "Work of Hando Kudashomi; never forget it!"

"Hando!" a yell woke the ninja from his ever-so-peaceful sleep. _Who in their right minds wakes up people this early in the morning? _He groggily rubbed his eyes and focused on his alarm clock. _Oh, it's already noon. _ He jumped out of his fluffy mattress and walked lazily across his one-room apartment to the entrance. Hando opened it to find a mob of villagers glaring contemptuously back at him.

"Hey fellas, how's it hangin'?" before any could project, he slammed the door in their faces, latching it and gathering his things about his cluttered space. Dressing in record time, the ninja opened the window and launched himself into the air.

Landing gracefully below, he starting walking amongst other villagers, attempting to look normal and as nonchalant as possible. _Cool, I should be able to avoid those fools for a while. The most elite ninja can't afford to be caught be some petty shop owners. _A pair of hands caught him by the shoulders, forcing him to stop. _Damn, I almost made it too. _The genin growled solemnly.

"Why do you keep terrorizing the villagers, Hando?" a deep, familiar voice said from behind.

"Yo, what's up Sudako-sensei?" Kudashomi grumbled quietly.

* * *

Naruto shoved the essential things from his home into a small carry on: life savings, an extra set of clothes, and back-up ninja tools. He then gingerly grabbed the first hokage's necklace from his bedside table, incredulous of it actually suppressing the nine-tails' chakra, but slid it over his, limply falling around his neck.

Seeing everything he needed there, he strapped the bag securely to his back. Swinging open the window, the ninja leaped out, softly landing on the ground, making sure not to disturb any other residents. Walking hastefully, he made it halfway across the village near the west gates, until he felt a tug on his sleeve. He didn't glance back, knowing full-well who it was.

"Sakura-chan, please just let go-," he looked anyway, but stopped abruptly as he saw Hinata standing beside him, clutching his hand desperately. "Hinata?"

"Naruto-kun, please don't leave!" the girl cried, eyes glistening with tears.

"But I can't," Naruto sighed heavily, his gaze turning distant. "There is nothing left for me here."

"Yes there is!" she yelled, trails of liquid streaming down her face, not caring if anyone had heard her voice. She gripped his hand tighter, keeping hers from shaking. "She gripped his hand tighter, keeping hers from shaking. "There's Kakashi, Yamato, and Iruka-sensei! Don't forget about team seven and all your comrades! And… and there's me. I'll always be by your side Naruto!" the jinjuuriki's grip tightened around Hinata's hand, making her glance to him in surprise.

"Don't worry, I'm not leaving forever; I'll be back, someday. Bringing pervy sage's legacy alive is my dream now. I'll travel the five nations, maybe write a book, and then I'll come back and become hokage. Hinata-," before she could reply, lips were pressed against hers, soft and gentle. He held her in his arms protectively, feeling like an eternity.

"Say goodbye for me, okay?" in an instant Naruto was gone, leaving Hinata shocked and alone in the dark.

* * *

Hando sat solemnly as his teacher ordered their meals. _Of all the places in the cloud he could have gone, we had to eat at a damn Ramen Shop! _ He glared aimlessly at his chopsticks until the pork and noodles was placed in front of him. The genin played with them angrily, but stopped as he felt eyes on him.

"Sudako-sensei, dude, is something up?" Kudashomi casually glanced sidelong, seeing his young and quite distracted teacher staring stalkishly back at him. He quickly snapped out of his daze.

"I was thinking," he answered, mouth full of ramen. "That we should go on a mission, you know, just you and me." Hando fiddled with his mysterious white patch of bangs until he heard Sudako's words. His eyes grew wide as hid gaze snapped to his teacher.

"A-are…are you serious?" the young disciple stammered, green eyes damp. "Me and you, on a mission?" his master nodded and Hando let out a squeal of delight. "You're the best Sudako-sensei!" snatching up his chopsticks, he happily slurped up his noodles.

_Oh, but the pleasure is all mine. _Sudako thought and smiled mischievously, watching his pupil eat.

Hando quickly locked his apartment door, backpack and pouch in hand. Running down the deserted hallway, he leaped off the side railing leading down the steps, rays of sunlight beaming down on him. Landing steadily on his feet, the ninja maneuvered himself through the streets. _Why is the town so empty? _He though, glaring into a nearby shop's window; vacant and empty.

"Where the hell is everybody?" the boy grumbled as he continued his jog through the silent village, constantly looking backward, invisible eyes followed him. _Something is going on here, better keep my guard up._

Silence. Hando stood inches from the entrance, the gate standing wide open and unguarded. Trembling with excitement and anxiousness, he slowly reached and gripped four shuriken from his pouch, aiming them to the steps that lay in front of him. _This has to be a trap. I've been through this scenario so many times: genjutsu, nets, invisible thread, tranquilizers, there's nothing they won't do to keep me in this godforsaken village._

Minutes passed, nothing happened.

"Oh well, I guess it can't be helped," Hando ran forward, not slowing or hesitating in the slightest. The stairs came fast, and before he knew what was before him, he tumbled down the steps, hitting and bashing his head too many times. He lay still on the hard ground, groaning and aching every movement.

"Never doing that again. Geez, who's genius idea was it to put a billion step there in the first place?" attempting to stand, the butt of a kunai rammed into the back of his head, sending him crumbling to the ground once more.

**_Okay I want everyone responses because this was a really iffy one for me so R&R. Also, another matter, two actually. First, I didn't fully think this through and work out all the important details, such as why does everyone in the cloud hate Hando? I did have a couple vague Ideas but I decided, "Why don't I let my amazing readers choose?" so anyone who has a creative idea or two, I would love to hear them, because that's why him and Naruto get along. The second matter of business, since I am almost done writing "Two Separate Journeys" (I just need to get to typing it) and "The Unknown" is at a stand-still right now, I really need some fan fiction, crossover, or cannons, please message me because I will honestly take any ideas if I have seen the fandom and I am obsessed with it. I'm looking forward to your response._**


End file.
